Talk:Ryo
Well, I'm not sure how this works exactly, but I just wanted to make a comment... Does anyone else think that Ryo's eyes are blue, not brown? I swear, every picture I have of him, he has BLUE eyes!! And I can't find any info on the old Exo-Force page that says his eyes are brown. Anyone else confused? Pixeljam (talk) 22:28, August 24, 2013 (UTC)Pixeljam I completely agree! Though I personally like drawing him with silver eyes, in all the pictures we see of Ryo, be it in the online comics or otherwise, his eyes have an ultramarine hue. Now, I will take this chance to readdress the information we have on the main characters: Why does it list their "original" hair colours? Ryo and Hikaru's hair "originally black"...? Mlle.Hacksaw (talk) 04:33, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad someone agrees! It makes no real sense to me that they label Ryo's eye color as brown, but they're obviously blue in everything seen. I like the idea of silver, though. I might have to use that... I'm also confused by the "original hair colors". I mean, who knows what there original hair color is! Heck, maybe they're natural hair colors are the ones they have now. In this kind of animation, anything is possible! Pixeljam (talk) 04:51, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Pixeljam Well, I looked at the page history. That info's been here since the beginning, entered by Ivanovsson. Well, I doubt we can ask him how he came to such conclusions, but I don't think we should keep it. Now that I think of it, where did the brown eyes come from? Mlle.Hacksaw (talk) 05:03, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I personally think it ought to be changed, as it doesn't seem very up to date. As for the brown eyes, I looked at all of the pages, and all of the characters have different "original hair colors" and eyes. Maybe they're all supposed to se super unique or something. I don't know, it seems kind of obvious to me that Ryo does NOT have brown eyes. Pixeljam (talk) 22:10, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Pixeljam Well, this is new. I just rewatched the awkwardly animated shorts and Ryo has silver eyes! Hooray! Mlle.Hacksaw (talk) 00:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, i believe that he has purple eyes. If you look at the upper image can you notice that his hair and eyes have the same colour. And on this image can you see that they are defenitely are purple. Hewarth (talk) 08:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) That's a good point, but did you notice that in the different generations, his hair color changes from more of a violet to a purple tone? Does that affect his eye color as well? Anybody else notice that purple and violet are completely different colors? I usually use them interchangably, but violet is actually more blue than purple itself. Pixeljam (talk) 13:16, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Pixeljam I guess it is because of the light. In bright rooms/areas seem some hair colours more brighter and in darker rooms/Areas is it the converse. In some of the images seems his hair to be darker and in some brighter. I think the effect goes for the eyes aswell. For me is the only sensible conclusion lightings. Hewarth (talk) 15:26, September 9, 2013 (UTC)